Best Mate
by Jewels 27
Summary: Becker/Jess and OC Becker's friend and 2IC needs support during a tough time.


It had been a quiet day at the ARC. No anomalies had opened so it was a day full of paperwork and running drills with his men. Captain Becker was doing just that when pretty little Jess came waltzing in his office. It had been about three months that the couple had been secretly having a relationship. They weren't quite ready to share with their friends that they had finally gotten together. Although one person at the ARC had unfortunately caught them kiss goodbye earlier that same morning. That someone was Becker's 2IC Eric Taylor.

"Hey Becker, still working on those reports?" She asked sitting on the corner of Becker's desk.

"I'm pretty sure I'm always going to be working on these" Becker chuckled as he turned his chair to look at her. "What did you need?"

"I actually wanted to chat with you about something. Well It's about Taylor." Jess said looking at her feet.

"Jess we talked about this, Taylor won't tell anyone about us. He probably doesn't even care." Becker replied offhandedly.

"You didn't see his face Hil. Something was off, I know you are great friends with him but I feel uneasy."

"We aren't friends Jessica.." Becker began to say but stopped when he saw the raised eyebrow she gave him

"Oh, well you seem so close when you're out in the field. But that's not the point, he has been around the HUB giving weird looks a lot today. I'm very uneasy"

"Strange." Becker said thoughtfully. Taylor had been missing from his usual seat across from the captain most of the morning. "I'll have a chat with him and see what is going on, ok?"

"Yeah, I've got to get back anyway." Jess said as she kissed Becker good by. As she went to pull away he tugged her back into his arms and stole another kiss. Just as they pulled away a figure appeared at the doorway of Becker's office holding some files. It was Taylor and he had caught them for the second time that day.

Becker saw what Jess had meant this time. Taylor was usually a very cheerful expressive sort of man but now he just looked cold. But it was more than that, in the eyes he almost seemed hurt. It was a look Becker had never witnessed on his 2IC. Taylor had been with the ARC almost as long as Becker and after every anomaly, every hard day he still always had a smile. Becker was starting to get concerned. Just as he was about to question him Taylor fled the doorway.

Becker followed Jess to the ADD to see if he could get a location on where Taylor went. Jess had traced his black box to the armoury/gym area that was widely known as Becker's territory. Taylor and Becker often went there to vent frustration and talk about whatever they needed to talk about to get through the next day. In truth Jess may be correct, Taylor might be his best friend. Becker never felt comfortable talking to anyone else as much as Taylor and of course Jess.

Becker walked down to the armory. Seeing no sign of Taylor he walked through to the door on the left leading to the gym training area. In the training area he saw Taylor hitting a punching, hard. He had no protective gloves on so his hands were already a bit bloody as the old punching bag was a bit rough. Becker ran to him and pulled him back

"Taylor what is going on you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine! Just leave it Becker!" Taylor shouted.

"Excuse me, do I need to remind you that you are speaking to your commanding officer!" Becker said harshly.

"Do I need to remind you that you're speaking to your friend!" Taylor spat looking more and more like he was ready to snap.

"I am first and foremost your captain and you'll do well to remember that!" Becker shouted which seemed to be the final push that sent Taylor into his rage because before Becker could blink Taylor drew back his fist and attempted a punch. Lucky Becker was quicker and intercepted the punch and began wrestling to gain control as Taylor was continuing his attack.

The two men were both able to get in many good hits. Becker could already feel his throbbing ribs and bruised cheek where Taylor had landed a solid fist. Taylor was no better though Becker had managed two hits to the face aswell; one fist and an elbow, before he kneed Taylor in the gut and threw him to the ground.

Taylor struggled against Becker viciously. Trying with all his might but even though both men were equal in height and power he couldn't find the strength. It seemed as quick as fight came to Taylor it left him. He was left pinned to the floor under Becker panting and bloody. As soon as Becker felt the strength leave his friend he rolled off onto his back beside him.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell that was about! Have you gone completely mad?" Becker asked through labored breaths. Taylor was completely silent he wouldn't even look at him. Becker was shocked to see a tear fall from his friend's eye.

"Taylor, please talk to me. What is going on?" Becker tried again, gentler this time.

"It's not important, just forget it please." Taylor said, his voice was thick with pain.

"It's important to me, you're important to me. What is wrong?" Becker almost pleaded. He was getting really worried now he had never seen his friend so upset. It wasn't the ball your eyes out kind of upset either. It was a kind of saddness that was in your soul, and pain that filled his eyes.

"You're gonna hate me." Taylor choked out which scared Becker even more.

"I promise I won't, give me a chance. Have I ever let you down before?" Becker asked hoping to get through to his friend.

"I...I I'm gay." he stuttered out after a couple moments of silence.

Becker was shocked to say the least, never in all the years he has known him did he think the man was gay. But that didn't help him understand why he was so upset. Becker didn't think he gave off a homophobic vibe. He has never had an issue accepting anyone because they like a certain gender. It didn't matter to him.

"That's ok Taylor, we are cool still. I'm not gonna think any different about you mate." Becker tried to reassure.

"That's not what I'm scared to tell you." Taylor almost seemed to sob. Becker tried to reach out a hand to comfort but Taylor pulled away quickly.

"Please just tell me, you're scaring me a bit. It can't be that bad that…"

"I love you!" Taylor quickly said then buried his face in his hands. Becker was at a complete loss for words. Not only was his friend gay but in love with him. It definitely made sense now why he seemed so upset walking in on Jess and him. He felt utterly gutted for him.

"Taylor…" Becker started

"No it's fine please just leave it ok. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. It matters to me. Look I don't think bad about you. My opinion hasn't changed you're still my best mate."

"But that's all we are right?" Taylor asked so unsure. Becker pushed himself into a sitting position and helped Taylor do the same.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I care about a lot but just not in that way. You will always be very important to me and I don't want us to lose our friendship. But I'm not your prince. He is out there somewhere waiting for you. And he better be amazing because I have a full armoury at my disposal." Becker said trying to lighten the mood. Taylor did manage to crack a smile if only just a tiny side grin.

"I don't know if I can get over you." Taylor admitted.

"It's okay, I'm pretty hot I know. But really you're gonna find the one who deserves you way more than I ever could. At least now you can know 100% where we stand and you can go looking around for the right guy. I'll even go along with you when you're ready." Becker said hoping to help even if only a little. Before Becker could stop himself he blurted out. "I just don't want to lose you. I understand you may need your space but I'm scared your gonna stray so far we lose our friendship."

"That won't happen, you mean so much to me." Taylor said with a bit of mist in his eyes. Becker pulled him into a full hug hoping to pour his support and strength into his friend.

"I know I'm being a stupid girl, I'm sorry."

"Never apologise for being honest with me. I may be emotionally retarded but I can try my best to be there for you." Becker said as he punched Taylor very hard in the shoulder.

"Goddamn, that hurt!"

"Now you're being a girl, I've seen you take harder hits then that. Plus I owed you for hitting your superior." Becker laugh and Taylor chuckled along. "Look you're the bravest, toughest, most loyal man I know. We'll get through this, I'm gonna have your back for once."

"Becker you always have my back. Just please don't tell anyone. I'm not sure I want everyone to know yet." Taylor said

"Your secret is safe with me. Now get your lazy ass up you have reports to file." Becker said as he stood up to walk back to the ADD. He turned around one final time to see Taylor looking somewhat relieved. He hoped he could at least give his friend peace and help him through this journey he was on.

As he walked up next to Jess she gasped

"Oh my Hil are you okay?"

"Yeah, just training." he said as she was about to reach for him be pulled back.

"Whats wrong, did I do something?" she asked clear upset.

"No no, please don't worry you did nothing wrong, I just think we should keep our intimate life separate from work, okay."

"Yeah no problem. That just means I get to take it all out on you at home." she said with a dirty smirk.

"I can't wait to go home." he chuckled

"So is Taylor gonna be okay?" she asked hesitantly

"You heard us?" he asked a bit upset

"No but you had your comms in and I muted them as you both started getting heated. I could still see the camera though."

"He just had a problem and needed to talk to me, he will be okay I'll make sure of it." Becker said matter of factly.


End file.
